


I Dont Mind

by otaku_wolf



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Red got game, Sans is a gentleman, Singing, Stretch is a good boyfriend, fell is a stripper, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_wolf/pseuds/otaku_wolf
Summary: Fell is having doubts about him being a stripper , thinking that stretch only likes his body. Stretch tries to convince fell that  he loves him dearly but he is not convinced. Stretch forms a plan that he know that will cheer lover up and help everyone get laid in the end.(Summery is crappy I know give me chance this is my first fic and there will be more in the future. Also I didn't come up with fell coming a stripper and im  not exactly sure whole came up with it and I apologize but to whoever came up with you are a genius.also please tell if I made a mistake. I went back reread so many times but I still know there is still a few in their I didn't catch and I OWN NOTHING other than I hope you enjoy the story)Song:I Dont mind by usher





	

" we're getting some ass tonight" said red giving comic a high five as they walked to fells job. Stretch just gave him a bemused glance. Walking faster so he can see his mate sooner

" how can you not be a little pissed or worried that your little , let me repeat, little brother is a stripper" comic said with a eyebrow ridge raised in awe on his face.

" two reasons" red said putting up two fingers. " one" he gestured with one finger. " he can take care of himself. if someone messes with him they'll be dust in two seconds flat."

Stretch giving a quick nod with a yup popping his p. " two" red gestured with his second finger. " no homo, but my bro fucki'n hot." Comic chuckled but didn't denied the other skeleton's statement.

"he sure is" stretch said with a dreamy expression.

" hey keep it in your pants till we at the club alright " red said putting a bony hand in stretches shoulder with a shit eating grin on his face. Stretch rolled his eyes swatting the hand away.

" whatever " he said not paying attention to other's statement. They were finally at the strip, the bouncer already knew them so that didn't cause much trouble. As they walked in Stretch felt something tug at his soul. He wasnt worried, knowing it was most likely his mate. What did worry him was the feelings of doubt and guilt wash over him like a waterfall. Knowing those feeling aren't coming from him, he whipped his neck around trying to find his upset mate.

He finally found his boyfriend at the bar with his head laying on his hand with a elbow propped on the counter and a drink in the other hand. Red not noticing his brother was looking at the corner where some strippers were talking to each other. Red look back at his group with huge grin on his , surprised that his skull didn't split in two.

" well this where I take my leave" he says walking backwards towards the strippers. " screw you guys im getting hoes" he said walking backwards and flipping them off with both hands. Unlike red, Comic did notice the distress coming off the tall skeleton. "he's waitn' for ya" he said patting the other on the back and walking off to see if he has shot with the ladies.

Stretch stood there alone just staring at his lovers back not knowing what to do. He takes s deep breath and walk up to bar sitting next his lover.

" are you alright" he said in a soft tone. Fell didn't notice him, so at he sound of his voice Fell let out a squeak of surprise. Stretch would say it was adorable but now was not the time.

" you ok" he repeats his question. Fell gave him a quick glance and took a sip of drink.

"Im fine" he said his voice soft with exhaustion. Stretch was broken to see his strong lover so done with it all. It left him frustrated.

"no your not!" he said slamming his fist on the counter of the bar. Fell looks at his mate with surprise and then with guilt. Fell took a deep breath and then look at his lover with guilt written all over his face

" Are you ashamed of me?" he said more like whispered since Stretch almost didn't hear him. Stretch looked at Fell like was the dumbest person ever.

" of course im not why would you even ask that?" stretch said chuckling about how absurd the question was.

" You're not ashamed that your lover is a stripper praticaly giving his body to random strangers to do whatever they choose with it and that your lover is ok with that. How can you not feel disgusted with me." Fell said frustrated that stretch isn't taking this situation seriously.

Fell wasnt frustrated when he was pulled to his lover's lap. " who made you feel this way?" stretch said putting his chin on the others shoulder. His voice coming out like growl.

Fell found this very hot, well that's what you can tell by how his cheeks were erupting red. He tried to push the feeling down and trying avoid the question.

" What do you me-"

" **who. did. it**." stretch said cutting off his lover not wanting play this game.

Fell froze.

When stretch used that tone he knows there is no escaping the topic. Fell sighed and started his confession.

" When I finished with my performance. two guys came to asking why I was a stripper when I already had a boyfriend. That I was a whore and a slut for having this job while I do have lover. Saying that you're just with me because you want my body."

Fell didn't know he was crying till he felt stretches hand wiping the tears away

" where are they? " he question ready to use a gaster blaster

" I chased them away, threaten to dust them if they didn't leave. You know the usual." Fell said not paying to the threatening aura around the other skeleton.

Stretch was looking around the club when he noticed that his mate was still upset. After Fell little confession, he thought about Fell's earlier question. Stretch put Fell back on his own seat and then grabbed his lovers face smashed their teeth together. Pulling away he saw that Fell had a dazed look on his and he looked like strawberry the way his face burning with red. He loved making the other flustard.

" fell " stretch said getting the others attention from his dazed state.

" fell, you know more than anyone that I love you more than anything ,besides blue. I love the way you can take anything that anyone throws at you. the way you tolerate me when im in a pun war with your brother. that your strong and can take on anyone and if you even lose you still act the winner. how you put up with my nightmares. yes I do agree that I love your body but that's just perk. I love everything about you. that you can comfort someone and still be narccistic at the same time. I don't mind that you have this job. sure, I get jealous at times but that's only when I can't come in while at work and everyone else has the chance to see you dance. fell its your choice if you want to keep this job, if you like and feel comfortable that is the only thing that matters. as long as you're happy I don't mind." As he finished Fell gave him a hug lightly crying on his shoulder

" Thankyou " he lightly sobbed out hugging stretch with all his might. Finally pulling away, stretch can see light red tear tracks on the others face.

" you feel better" he asked as watch the other wiping way the rest of his tears.

" Yes. I do" Fell said giving stretch a sad smile. Stretch can still feel the little doubt in his soul so he knows that Fell is not fully convinced. The orange clad skeleton is thinking of way to tell the other that he is okay with occupation he chose. He looks around the club spotting the DJ.

He has a brilliant idea.

" I'll be right back." stretch says jumping out of his seat looking for the two short skeletons. Fell looked at him with confusion but just gave shrug and turned back to his drink. Stretch first found red leaning on a wall surrounded by giggling strippers

" then I sa- "

" yo red" stretch called interrupting red's story

" I'll be back sweethearts" red said gripping one of them by the chin giving them wink walking towards stretch.

" dude want do you want I was so cl- " red complained but was interrupted by stretch whispering to him what happen with fell and his plan to cheer him up.

" that ... is a awesome plan. kinda ironic really by your song choice." red said with a grin ready to put this plan into action. stretch nodded glad the other was on board

" now you go find comic and tell him the plan while I go up to the DJ." They both nodded and then went off to do their task. Stretch talked to the DJ and made a request. The DJ gave him three microphones and told him to give him the signal when he's ready. Stretch went on the stage seeing red and comic already there.

" I can't believe were doing this" comic said thinking he can't anywhere with these two without them doing some type of performance.

" oh quite your whining , doing this youre definitely going to get some ass." red said with his all knowing shit eating grin while nodding his head to a certain direction. Comic turned in that direction seeing the blue wolf woman he was talking to earlier. The wolf waved and a gave him a quick wink. Comic couldn't stop the blue dusting his cheeks.

" what are we waitn' for lets get started!" comic said with a determined look in his eye sockets.

Red chuckled with the others enthusiasm The two short skeletons nodded telling the tallest that they were ready Stretch nodded back and walked on the stage pressing a button that retracts the stripper pole to the ground. When finally out of the way he took the poles place

" hey everyone how yall doin' tonight" stretch said in the microphone the audience applaud him just because everyone knew him. Being the boyfriend of a famous stripper can really have its perks.

" Thankyou Thankyou " he said trying to calm crowd down

" now you all know me and you all know my hot as hell boyfriend fell" he said pointing to said skeleton. The spot light goes over to Fell , showing that his face was fully red and that steam was coming of his head out of embarrassment

" yeah so im up here because fell over there feel some doubt about his job" One of the strippers gasp dramatically

" so im here to tell him that I don't care what job you have as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me" The crowd erupts with awws how cute the couple is.

Stretch goes back looking at Fell seeing the skeleton has his head in his hands and shaking a little. He was about to get off stage but before he could jump off stage he sees the other skeleton pick up his skull off his hands giggling. The sight brings a smile to his face. Fell stops giggling and props his elbow on the counter of the bar and rest his head on his hands. He makes a ' go on ' motion with the other giving stretch a smile.

Stretch gives his lover a nod and turns around to see that the other skeletons already in their positons. They gave him one final nod, stretch gives a thumbs up to the DJ saying that they're ready. DJ gives a nod and starts the music.

When the beat came Fell knew exactly what song they were about to sing. His eye sockets widen in disbleif and embarrassment. He looked up to see his lover with the biggest shit eating grin on his skull Fell couldn't help but smile at the other skeletons antics.

Stretch: _shawty, I don't mind, if you dance on a pole that don't make you hoe shawty, I don't mind , when you work until three if you leaving with me_

All: _go make your money money money your money money money_

Stretch: _cause I know how it is, go handle your biz_

All: _and get that money money money Your money money money_

Stretch: _you can take off you clothes, long as you coming home, I don't mind_

Everytime the word money came, red and comic would lean back and shake their shoulders keeping their arms limp when doing the movement. Almost everyone laughed but Fell didn't pay any attention to them. He kept his on stretch the whole time. As he sang Fells smile kept growing.

Stretch: _the ballers in here, they gon' buy a hundred bottles as soon as you shake it_

Fell blushed

_I know they gon' make it colossal in here 'cause shawty you thickin' them tricks that you do with your body_

Fell covered his face making the patrons around him giggle at his suffering

_got all of these people they crowding around you like they seen Beyoncé in here_

People actually are crowding Fell just to mess with him. Making Fell even more distressed.

_you want your own and you need your own, baby, who am I to judge? cause how could I ever trip about it when I met you in the club? I make enough for the both of us, but you dance anyway. You know I was raised in the A_

Fell couldn't help but laugh knowing that the other skeleton was right. He didn't have reason to keep dancing and his lover never questioned him why, so he kept going because he just liked it.

Stretch: _shawty, I don't mind, if you dance on a pole that don't make you hoe shawty, I don't mind , when you work until three if you leaving with me_

All: _go make your money money money your money money money_

Stretch: _cause I know how it is, go handle your biz All: and get that money money money Your money money money_

Stretch: _you can take off you clothes, long as you coming home, I don't mind_

During the chorus Fell walked up to the stage right below Stretch. Stretch notice giving a smug smile to his lover. They both know knew the song, but Fell always stopped listening after the first verse because his face would always erupt in red saying he can't go on. So this is going to be fun.

Stretch: _when you get of work I'll be ready to go in the 'rari and when we get home we'll have us our own private party in here_

Fell gave a firm nod thinking ' oh we're having a private party alright' Stretch saw the look on his . It made dust of orange break out on his cheeks. In return Fell gave him a smug smirk. Revenge is coming just you wait.

_so I don't worry at all about the things they do or say I love you anyway_

Fell gave small smile like hearing that the other skeleton loves him. Stretch had a shit eating grin ready looking directly at Fell when sings the next lyrics

_you twerk while in split_

Comic teleports in front of Stretch in a split winking at the wolf lady in the back, making the wolf giggle

_you racking up them tips your body rockin and your booty poppin'_

Red teleports in front of comic trying to twerk but failing miserably. That doesnt stop anyone dying from laughter

_im proud to call you my bitch_

Stretch never stopped making eye contact with Fell. He had to try his best not to burst out laughing when he Fell with eyeballs busting out of his sockets

_They be lookin', but they can't touch you, shawty, im the only one to get it_

Fell was a tomato by now and was done with these assholes

_so just go ahead and keep doing what you doing_

Stretch: _shawty, I don't mind, if you dance on a pole that don't make you hoe shawty, I don't mind , when you work until three if you leaving with me_

All: _go make your money money money your money money money_

Stretch: _cause I know how it is, go handle your biz All: and get that money money money Your money money money_

Stretch: _you can take off you clothes, long as you coming home, I don't mind_

Red and Comic came up into the front while stretch went back. The two short skeletons got ready for their Que

red: _im just tryna cut her up, tryna bust a nut_

comic: _tryna take somebody bitch, turn her to a slut_

red: _tryna fill my cup, tryna live it up_

comic: _throw some hundreds on that ass, walk her out the club_

red: _(yeah, ho) lap dance for the the first date_

Red looked at the the strippers from earlier gave them a wink. One fainted to the ground, while the other two fan themselves.

comic: _bet threw a few bands_

red: _that's third base_

comic: _its okay if you work late_

both: _we can still party like its your birthday_

comic: _we can still party hard in your birthday suit_

red: _knock that pussy out the park like my name Babe Ruth_

Stretch mimics hitting a baseball. Making Fell laugh

comic: _shawty she just want a tip , I just want to see her strip_

red: _if you fuck me like you love me shawty you might get rich_

comic: _have her own cake, her own place blow her own gas, no Rolaid_

Stretch came back up front ready for the last verse

All: _when we in the bed she like to role-play tell her friend to join in both ways_

Stretch: _shawty, I don't mind, if you dance on a pole that don't make you hoe shawty, I don't mind , when you work until three if you leaving with me_

All: _go make your money money money your money money money_

Stretch: _cause I know how it is, go handle your biz_

All: _and get that money money money Your money money money_

Stretch jumped off stage right in front Fell getting right in his face gently grabbing the others chin and softly sing the last lyrics

Stretch: _you can take off you clothes, long as you coming home, I don't mind_

He barley finished the lyric before Fell tackled him to the ground showering in bony kisses. Fell looked down at his lover with literal hearts in his socket. Stretch gave the same look back. The audience erupts in applause and wolf whistles. He got up with his lovely boyfriend in his arms bridal style. Each looking at each other with adoration . Without even saying goodbye to the other skeletons , Stretch teleports out of the club in to their own home ready to have his promised private party.

Comic and Red stared at the place they last saw the two skeletons , looked at each other and just shrugged it off then went to their respective sex partners for the night and teleported back to their respective homes.

No one heard or seen the two tall skeletons for a week.


End file.
